Fastest guy in town
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Well you are the fastest guy in town, Emmery said. "That's what they call me", Peter said. Are you fast at everything? Emmery asked smirking. "Why don't you find out?" Peter said leaning down to kiss her again.


Fastest guy in town

**I do not own X-Men in any way.**

**A/N-I just saw Days of Future Past today and it was amazing. I started writing this before I saw it and finished it today.**

* * *

Emmery walked through the mansion. She came across a boy with silver hair.

He was sitting in front of a chess board. He picked up a piece and moved it. In a second he was on the other side of the board.

Emmery gasped.

Peter looked up and saw her there.

She blushed and quickly hid behind the door, like a shy child would behind her mother's skirt.

Peter slowly stood up.

"Ah, Peter. I see you've met our newest student, Emmery Belaoussof. She is quite timid", Charles said rolling into the room.

Peter stepped closer to Emmery, but she continued to hide behind the door.

"You can come out, dear. Peter won't harm you", Charles told her.

Emmery slowly came out from behind the door and Peter was taken aback by how beautiful she was.

Long curly brown hair and stunning blue eyes.

She stood behind Charles and his wheelchair.

"Her mutant name is Souris. It's French for mouse", Charles told him.

Peter looked at Emmery and said, "I'm Quicksilver".

Emmery smiled. She looked at Charles.

"She wants me to tell you that your name suits you", Charles said, "You see…Emmery cannot speak. She was born mute".

Peter inwardly sighed.

It was a pity he'd never know what her voice sounded like.

Emmery sadly nodded.

"But she does posses the power of telepathy. It's how she communicates, but most of the time she prefers to use sign language to get her point across", Charles said.

Emmery frowned and hit him on the shoulder.

"Very well. I will leave you two alone then", Charles said and left the room.

Emmery huffed and put her hands on her hips. _Charles can be so insufferable sometimes, _Emmery said in Peter's mind. Her voice had a slight English lilt to it, like the professor's.

"I know, seems he's gotten a bit stuffy over the years", Peter said, "Do you want to play?" He motioned to the chess board.

Emmery blushed and quickly shook her head. Emmery motioned for him to stay where he was. She left the room and came back with a sketch book. She handed it to him.

Peter flipped through the book. He saw sketches of all the other students.

_I can never sketch you. You won't stay still long enough_, she told him.

Peter smiled, surprised that Emmery simply wanted to sketch him. "How do you want me?" he asked her.

_Just a natural position. Whatever is comfortable_, she told him.

Peter situated himself directly in front of her. He placed his elbows on his knees and put his hands in a prayer position under his chin.

Emmery started sketching his eyes first. As she sketched, Peter got a good look at her.

He noticed the way her nose crinkled when she was concentrating. The way her hand glided across the paper.

When she glanced up again, she noticed the way Peter was starring at her. _What?_ Emmery asked him.

Peter moved closer to her.

_Peter? _She asked him.

Peter captured her lips with his own.

Emmery froze.

When Peter pulled back, Emmery's cheeks were red and her eyes were wide.

She was also breathing heavily. _Why would you do that? _Emmery asked him.

Peter's face fell. "Because I like you", he said.

_You barely know me_, Emmery told him.

"I want to get to know you", Peter told her.

Emmery smiled and blushed.

"I wish you could talk", Peter said.

Emmery placed a hand on Peter's cheek. _Me too, but Charles taught me to love myself_, she told him. She moved closer to him, to where their knees were touching. Emmery leaned in and kissed Peter.

Peter eagerly kissed her back.

They were quickly on the floor.

Both Peter and Emmery laughed.

"Sorry", Peter said.

_Well you are the fastest guy in town_, Emmery said.

"That's what they call me", Peter said.

_Are you fast at everything?_ Emmery asked smirking.

"Why don't you find out?" Peter said leaning down to kiss her again.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of the school day.

_Maybe another time. I've got to get to class_, Emmery said. She sat up and kissed Peter one last time. _I'll see you later_, Emmery said and got up.


End file.
